stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
A Monkey for your Thoughts?
"A Monkey for your Thoughts?" is the 10th episode of the first season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 10th episode overall. Description A foe from the past once again terrorizes the Mario Brothers! Overview Mario and Luigi are eating bananas by the mailbox. Donkey Kong arrives to pick up a letter, which tells him that Mario and Luigi have stolen his bananas. In his fury, Donkey Kong chases Mario and Luigi. Eventually, the UPS man shows up with another letter for Donkey Kong, which reveals who the real thieves are. Donkey Kong finds the culprits, who immediately regret their crime. Synopsis Mario and Luigi are hanging out by the mailbox, eating bananas. Then Donkey Kong walks over to the mailbox and is greeted by Mario and Luigi as he grabs a letter. The letter is from Diddy Kong, who informs Donkey that the bananas have been stolen once again, but this time, not by K. Rool. Diddy explains that it was two plumbers in bright shirts and overalls, which makes Donkey Kong believe that Mario and Luigi stole his bananas, and drops the letter screeching angrily and beating his chest while jumping up and down in anger. and Luigi teasing Donkey Kong]] In response, Mario teasingly asks Donkey Kong what is wrong and asks if he "missed the toilet again" and he and Luigi share a laugh together, and continue to do so after taking bites of their bananas, with their mouths full. An enraged Donkey accuses them of stealing the bananas and tells them to prepare to face his "DK wrath". The Mario Brothers shake in fear as Luigi tries to tell Donkey that he and Mario didn't steal his bananas and got the bananas they are holding at the RMA Fruit Stand; unfortunately, he doesn't believe him, thinking they are lying. Donkey Kong proceeds to chase them in an attempt to kill them while screeching in a rage and Mario and Luigi run away, screaming in terror and flailing their arms as they try to escape the raging gorilla. In fast forward, Donkey Kong chases Mario and Luigi up the hill and he soon begins to catch up to them in normal speed. Sooner or later, the Mario Brothers manage to hide behind the front of a car and Donkey Kong appears to have lost them. Mario tells Luigi that he thinks they lost him and Luigi tells Mario that he also thinks they did. However, right on cue, the screeching gorilla appears and Mario and Luigi run away as Donkey Kong begins chasing them again. Throughout the episode, Donkey chases the Mario Brothers all over the place. Eventually, Mario and Luigi are trapped against a shed and scream in fear as Donkey Kong comes close to killing them. However, before he can, Mario and Luigi spot UPS, who asks for Donkey Kong. explaining what happened to the previous letter to Donkey Kong]] UPS has an urgent letter for him, which he explains was supposed to come with the previous letter, but somehow got misplaced. Mario tells the UPS man not to leave him and Luigi with Donkey Kong and UPS tells him that he'd love to stay and chat, but he has to deliver other packages and bids them farewell as he leaves. Donkey Kong opens up the letter, which is once again from Diddy Kong. It turns out that the Mario Brothers are innocent and that Wario and Waluigi are the real thieves; as well, Diddy tells Donkey not to chase the Mario Brothers around as it would be stupid and then bids him farewell. Feeling remorse for chasing them earlier, Donkey Kong turns to Mario and Luigi and apologizes, admitting that he was wrong this whole time and asks them for forgiveness. After a while of Mario and Donkey Kong staring at each other (and, at one point, there is a close-up on Donkey Kong's tie), the plumber in red angrily refuses, still mad and not forgetting about Pauline and the toilet seat. He orders Donkey to get out of his face and storms off, to which Luigi agrees, "Yeah! What-a Mario said! Out of his face!" and storms off with his older brother. Disappointed with his apology not being accepted, Donkey Kong sighs sadly and hangs his head. Meanwhile, at Wario's house, Wario and Waluigi are enjoying the bananas they stole. They make fun of Donkey Kong for not figuring out that they stole the bananas (such as saying that he makes Britney Spears a good singer). As they laugh and gloat, Donkey Kong suddenly bursts into the room, furious at them. This makes the Wario Brothers freeze in fear while staring at Donkey Kong. and Waluigi]] As the gorilla screeches angrily and beats his chest, preparing to chase Wario and Waluigi, they both scream in fear and regret their crime. Appearances Characters * Mario * Luigi * Donkey Kong (First Appearance) * UPS (First Appearance) * Wario * Waluigi * Diddy Kong (Voice Only) Locations * The Mailbox * The Battlefield * Wario's House Letters * First Letter to DK * Second Letter to DK Production Notes Character Revelations * It is revealed that Wario and Waluigi like bananas (which is the reason why they stole them). Series Continuity * In this episode, Donkey Kong and UPS make their first appearances. * Donkey Kong now has a grudge against Wario and Waluigi since they stole his bananas. Trivia * The chase sequence is a homage to a similar scene in The Pink Panther (1963). The music used in the scene is in fact directly lifted from the film's soundtrack. * Mario references Pauline from the original 1981 Donkey Kong video game. * This is the only time in the series until Season Five, in which UPS wears a cap. Goofs * When Wario and Waluigi are celebrating their stealing of Donkey Kong's bananas, Luigi's hat can be seen behind Wario. External Links * Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 10 Category:Season One